The invention relates generally to piping systems and in particular to a fitting for use with a tubing containment system. Currently, flexible piping, such as corrugated stainless steel tubing, is used in a number of applications requiring primary and secondary containment. Various plumbing as well as local and federal mechanical codes and specifications require that certain types of installations of flexible piping be protected by a secondary containment system. Tubing containment systems exist in the art to contain fluids if the tubing fluids. One existing tubing containment system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,510, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. A threaded fitting for use with a tubing containment system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/207,626, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.